Championship of swords
by Santoryuu-Zoro
Summary: The straw hats happen to find Zoro's home island and come just in time for a tournament, which Zoro doesn't hesitate to enter.
1. The island

This is my first FanFic so don't be so critical please! It just started and I haven't had much time to enter it but I will! Please Read and Review! 

It was a bright morning, and as usual, Nami was navigating.

"Hey guys! I see an island!" she called.

Usopp lifted his head from the invention he was working on to ask,

"What island?"

Nami went to her map room to check. A few moments later she came out.

"I'm not sure what it's called, but I heard it has dojo. The dojo master has a ponytail , round glasses, and a deceased daughter. Zoro might like it."

Zoro, who was napping on deck as usual, heard these words and lept to his feet.

"WHAAAAT?!" he cried. "We are so going there!!!"

"Why?" asked Nami, "You wanna visit the dojo?"

"Yes!" he answered, "It's MY fickin' dojo!"

"WHAT!?" cried everyone who had been listening.

He nodded and went to stand by Luffy at the figure head to get a better view.

-------------------------------------

The ship docked at the port and everyone clambered out.

"Zoro, how come you have't gone back here?" asked Nami.

"When I left, I got lost at sea and couldn't find my way back." Came the reply.

"Where to go first." He mumbled to himself, "Oh, right. No duh."

I know, I know. To short, but work with me people! It's coming and reviews make it come a lot faster! 


	2. Contests, Kuina, and Beli

**Well, here is the next chapter. So far only one review. Special thanks to TrunksgirlBlaze27! You are totally awesome!****. I am going to try to get this a little longer. R&R please for real this time!**

* * *

Zoro started to walk off in a direction. 

" Zoro! Stop! You're gonna get lost!" called Nami.

He waved his hand back casually.

" Have you forgotten? This is my home island."

Nobody else knew where to go so they followed him. After about 5 minutes of walking they turned a corner and saw a dojo. Zoro ran to the door. He wrenched it open and went inside. Inside was a man sitting cross-legged, meditating. He was in his forties or fifties. The man opened his eyes and looked at them. He looked at them. He looked at Zoro and then to the Wado Ichimonji. His eyes grew wide with surprise.

" Zoro? Is that you?"

He beckoned for them to sit down.

"How are you? Why are you here and who are these people?" he asked.

"I'm fine. We happened to see the island and so we decided to stop by. This is Luffy, my captian. Nami, our navigator. Usopp. our marksman. Chopper, our doctor, and Robin, our archeoligist. "

"What about him?" he pointed to Sanji.

"Oh. That's our cook. Sanji." he mumbled.

"So you're a pirate. What about becoming the greatest-"

"You don't ACCUALLY think I'd drop that do you? I made a promise and I intend to keep it."

"Oi, Zoro. Who's the old guy?" asked Luffy, forgetting the manners that he never had.

"My sensei." he replied, "This dojo's master."

"Eh? Cool! Hi Dojo-ossan! I'm Luffy! I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!"

Zoro's sensei smiled, "I see. You came just in time Zoro. In three days we are having a championship. Its split into 3 sections. The first one is small things like cutting skill, strength, kata, things like that. the second is about swordsmanship with only one sword. The third is any fighting style that involves swords so you can use more than one. The winner gets 100 thousand Beli."

"Zoro! Enter!" cried Nami, her eyes turning into Beli.

Zoro sweat-dropped.

"Speaking of Beli, follow me Nami." Zoro walked out of the dojo and into his sensei's house. They went down the stair and entered a room filled with cases. He grabbed one and opened it. It was filled with money. Nami squealed with delight. Zoro took some out and handed it to her.

"There. Dept repaided. Now you can't blackmail me anymore. And don't even _think_ about talking a case." He walked back out.

Once back into the dojo, he walked over to a bulletin board with a sign-up sheet for the championship. Zoro signed his name and turned back to where the crew was sitting and sat back down. Luffy had been telling 'Dojo-ossan' about all of their adventures with great enthusiasm. Zoro sighed and leaned against a wall and fell asleep.

Zoro felt himself being shaken awake. He yawned and stood up.

"I have to go some where quick." he said.

He was going, of course, to see Kuina's grave. He knelt in front of it. Luffy wanted to go see what Zoro was up to but he was being restrained by Nami.

_Kuina, do you hear me?_

_Hai, Zoro..._

_I'm working, I will still be the best for both of us_

_I knew you wouldn't forget..._

_The Wado Ichimonji is well used. I met Monkey D. Luffy, he is my captain now. I'm a pirate. There are 7 of us all together. Luffy, our captain. He always wears this straw hat that he received from "Red-haired" Shanks. He is always happy and wants to eat. You should see how big his appetite is. Usopp our marksman..._

Zoro sat there for about 10 minutes telling Kuina about his crew. Finally he stood up.

"Come on, I know someone who wouldn't mind letting us stay and his house."

"Who?" asked Usopp.

"My friend's, Kobayashi Shinji."

"Well, well. Marimo's got a friend. That's a first." sneered Sanji.

"Shut up." Zoro punched him in the stomach.

* * *

**How was it? I got a chance to edit my story and I made this chapter a little bit longer! Please review! I'm sorry if this chapter is not to your taste. Review with any ideas please! Thanks!**

* * *

Return to Top 


	3. Kobayashi Shinji

**Thanks for reviewing! I'm sorry that I haven't updated sooner. I'll try to do the next one sooner. I am writing me Fanfic on paper(it's not done) but it's hard to get the time to update or make a lengthy chapter. Sorry if my story sucks! Please read and review though!  
**

* * *

Zoro knocked on the door, and it opened. Standing in the door was was a man about Zoro's age. He had bright blue hair and black eyes. He looked a bit like Zoro. 

"Zoro?" he asked.

"What's up Shinji?"

"Nice to see you. What are you doing here and who are they?"

" This is Luffy, my captain. These are my crew mates; Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Robin, and...dart-board brow." He told him.

"Shitty swordsman." retorted Sanji.

" Shit-cook"

"Marimo."

"Womanizer."

"Asshole."

"Pervert."

"Ba-"

"Okay, okay. You don't like each other. I get the point." cut in Shinji.

" Well, anyway, we were in the area and we need some place to stay for a while." said Zoro.

"Uh, ok." Shinji looked from Luffy to Chopper, and then back to Zoro, "Just make sure your Tanuki doesn't pee on my carpet."

" I'm not a tanuki! I'm a frickin' REINDEER" yelled Chopper.

Shinji sweat-dropped. "Okaaaaay." He beckoned them inside. Zoro walked in and plopped down on one of his couches.

"So you're a pirate?" asked Shinji.

"Yup." answered Zoro.

"Cool."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Shinji let his fork clatter onto his plate.

"For a womanizer you make a pretty good meal." he commented.

Sanji glared at him while being restrained from jumping on him by Usopp.

"Well, I'm going to bed." he said standing up."You know where to go, Zoro. You guys, go up the stairs, turn left, and it's the room on the right."

"I'm gonna go to." said Zoro after Shinji had left."See you later."

They heard him go upstairs and his door slam. There was a pause.

"Shinji! Why you-" They heard banging and crashing upstairs. 20 seconds later, Shinji cam running down the stairs laughing. Zoro was chasing after him with a broom. They ran into the kitchen into the kitchen that the Mugiwara Kaizokudan had just left. When they came back out, Sanji stuck out his leg and Zoro tripped.

"You son of a- What the hell was that for?" he glared at Shinji.

He chuckled, "Just like old times."

"Back then it was a bee, not a scorpion."

Nami whacked them both on the head.

"What's going on?"

Zoro glared at Shinji again.

* * *

**Sorry I am ending it here. It's hard for me to find time to go onto the computer but I hope you like this chapter! Please review!**


	4. Scorpion Stings

**I'm sorry for the long wait! But here is the next chapter!  
**

* * *

"I opened the door to my room and a **_scorpion_** STUNG me!" 

"Where is the scorpion now Zoro?" asked Chopper.

"It's bleeding on the carpet."

"Oi! I just washed that floor!" declared Shinji.

"Well, it's your fault for putting it there!" Zoro retorted.

"You cut it in half!"

"It stung me! What? Was I supposed to let it poke me to death-"

WHAM

" I don't think you needed to hit them _that_ hard." said Usopp, looking down at the unconscious forms of Shinji and Zoro.

"Well, now we don't have to listen to them snoring."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Sanji! MEAT!!!!"cried Luffy in his sleep.

'What's that idiot doing? Waking us up in the middle of the night?' thought Nami, but she stayed in her bed.

Zoro woke with a start. He looked at the clock beside him. It was 4:30 AM. With Shinji snoring and the wind rustling the trees outside and his own impatience for the tournament, Zoro couldn't fall back asleep. He got up and headed down the stairs as quietly as he could and crept out the door. T he cool night air had a pleasant chill. He figured that since he was up, he should just start training. The town of Shimotsuki had a fitness center that was always open, or they used to. He was didn't know if it was still there but decided to check it out anyway.

Sure enough, the old building was still there. The lights were on inside, informing him that they still had their late hours. Zoro slid open the door and stepped inside. The place was almost as Zoro remembered it, except they had added a couple newer pieces of equipment.

"Hello there dear." simpered a old woman from the check-in desk, "You're the first late night visitor that we've had for a while. Welcome. The pool, exercise center, and the spa are open for your convenience today.

"Thank you."

-o-o-o--o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Nami sat up an yawned. Besides from her idiot captain waking her up, she had slept very well. She dressed and headed downstairs to see if she could get something for breakfast.

"Good morning Nami-swaaaaaaaaaan!" cooed Sanji.

"Hello Sanji. Could you make me some toast?"

"As your lovely heart desires!"

"Thank you Sanji-kun."

Shinji entered the scene.

"Have either of you seen Zoro? He wasn't in his room."

"No, I haven't."

Just then the door opened and Zoro stepped inside.

"Zoro? Where were you?" asked Nami.

"Oyami Fuji."

"What?"

"Training center." He yawned. "I'm going to bed."

He hiked up the stairs and out of sight.

Nami sighed, "I can't understand that guy."

Chopper hopped down the stairs and ran over to Shinji.

"What kind of scorpion did you use on Zoro?"

"I dunno, why does it matter?"

"Scorpions are poisonous, Shinji-san. I need to know which antidote to give him."

"Poisoned?" cried Nami angrily to Shinji.

"Hehe, whoops. He's not gonna die on us right?"

"No he won't but he might not feel very good today."

"Zoro probably didn't touch it, so check the floor in his room."

"Okay." Chopper started to walk away, but stopped and turned, fire burning in his eyes.

"DON'T POISON MY NAKAMA!"

"Gomen! Gomen!"

Chopper smiled and turned to walk up the stairs. He turned toward Zoro's room and slowly opened the door. Zoro was lying on the bed face up, he swords by his side. The little doctor climbed up on the bed to check on him and placed his hoof on Zoro's head. _He's kinda hot_. thought Chopper. The swordsman appeared to be mumbling some incoherent words while Chopper checked around the room for the scorpion and found the pieces behind the door, a strange purple mist floating around it.

Chopper was totally perplexed by this fact. It was a Arabastian Mini Giant Scorpion, but they didn't give off the mist that this one was. He picked it up and put it into a little plastic bag that he placed in his medical pouch. He took out a small vial and syringe. He sucked up exactly 75 ml into the syringe and jumped back on Zoro's bed.

He inserted the needle into Zoro's next and the teen's body twitched. Slowly he injected the anti-venom into his veins. He activated Heavy Point and carefully lifted Zoro off the bed. He wanted to watch Zoro in case he had any side effects from it, but he also wanted breakfast.

Once downstairs he laid him down on the couch.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait if anyone cared. I was kinda lazy and my parents won't let me go on here so I have to wake up early to do it and my typing is loud. Since I updated, you should update whatever story yur doing, counting you yikes-my-sister-is-a-sanji-fan. I wanna read your fic, 'cause I like it!**

**Please review! PLEASE! **

* * *


End file.
